cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Usse
Usse is the planetary homeworld of the ankoran species and the capital world of the Ankoran Covenant. It is renowned for its lush and tropical jungle climate, and unusually large fauna; both predator and prey. Located in the Carina Nebula of the Milky Way Galaxy, the planet is politically isolated from the rest of the wider region by an unusual gap in star density surrounding the planet's star-cluster. As the religious, economic, and political heartland of the Covenant, Usse is one of the most heavily defended planets in ankoran-occupied space. Hundreds of orbital defence stations litter the Ussian ring system, warding off any potential invader before they can even reach an atmospheric entry. A vast shield network also covers the planet, protecting the ankoran homeworld from any attempted orbital bombing. History Characteristics Geography Rugged, rocky, and overgrown - Usse's uniform climate and single-biome makeup leaves the planet hard to measure in terms of its physical geology and geographic regions. So much of the planet is covered by the same unending (in some case literally) jungle, the planet cannot be divided into separate regions, save for where seas and oceans break up the terrain. The rough, unending terrain and overgrowth have proven problematic for settlement. The climate of Usse is uniform across the globe and is monotonously humid across the year. White sandy beaches and dense, overgrown jungles are a staple of the makeup of the planet, making for cliché scenery across the tropical planet. Though seasons do occur on Usse, the minuscule axial tilt the planet sits at leaves the seasons to only cause a difference of temperate within only two or three degrees ©. Despite the almost unchanging weather and temperature across the globe, a variety of micro-climates exist across Usse, typically within deep valleys surrounded by mountain, where the dense, global vegetation cover and winds cannot reach. Many of these regions are atypically cooler than other areas of the planet and are where most cities can be found. Atmosphere Usse's atmospheric composition is dominated largely by nitrogen and oxygen, and hydrocarbons to a lesser extent. The troposphere itself is predominantly oxygen and nitrogen, with other gasses such as methane, and ethane, with lesser amounts of octane, also being present within the stratosphere. An abnormally thick layer of ozone covers the thermosphere and exosphere, protecting the planet from UV radiation. It is believed the composition of the stratosphere is responsible for a minor greenhouse effect on Usse's surface, seeing an average temperature rise of one degree per century, though this temperature periodically falls at a similar rate for unknown reasons. Biosphere Famed as the 'Planet of Giants', Usse's diverse biosphere indeed lives up to the name. The native ankoran being the smallest macroscopic species on the planet, excluding a very minor percentage of the planet's marine life, most creatures stand three or more meters tall. With a primarily reptilian dominance on the planet, dangerous predators the size of buildings stalk the extremely dense jungles of Usse's wilds, as mile-long tunnelling creatures burrow deep below the surface. Mammals and marine species make up the next two most dominant fauna groups, with slow, immense creatures such as the Tyrothos and Tulu Shark, both large, predatory, and extremely territorial creatures that plague Usse's trade routes. Flora on Usse tends to take on a green hue, similar to that of numerous autotrophs across the universe. As a comparatively humid planet with rich soil, thick vegetation coats almost all available terrain, with only cities and oceans being outside the seemingly endless jungle. Many of the larger trees are fruit-bearing, with a massive export harvested by the ankoran to other empires providing a boon to the Empire's economy. A number of partially isolated regions on Usse are home to collections of trees so massive and sturdy that intricate networks of other organisms are permanently strung between them, providing large suspended surfaces for animal life - and ankoran settlements - at multiple altitudes and light levels within these layered forests. Society Demographics Ethnic groups Religion Economy Tithes Tourism Tourism generates an estimated 10% of all wealth on Usse primarily through a mixture of pilgrims and sightseers visiting the holy world. As one of the Ankoran Covenant's leading tourism destinations, the planet is home to an array of famous tourist attractions. As the ankoran homeworld, tourists flock to major historical, religious, and scenic locals. The planet is popular for the traditional forms of architecture not often visible on other ankoran planets. Most tourists visit Usse to see the Ussian Rings, considered one of the natural wonders of the Milky Way. Others arrive as pilgrims to worship in the great temples of the fortress-cities or witness the Ussian terrain from the skies. Approximately 204 million credits arriv on Usse from tourists and pilgrims each year. Industry Transport Education Culture Usse's population are extraordinarily devout, even compared to the populations of other religiously-significant planets within Covenant space. Serving as the political nexus of the Carina Nebula, and the slow-beating heart of the Ankoran Covenant, the elite of Usse's population is wealthier than the combined populations of some planets. Many indulge in luxuries, leisure and amenities from across Covenant space. Due to the small area of space in which cities can realistically be constructed, cities on Usse are extremely dense. Ussian cities are all surrounded by immense security measure to prevent citizens from leaving or local wildlife entering. Usse's jungles are home to many vicious predators many times the size of, and who prey upon, the ankoran, thus necessitating the precautions. The walls stand several stories tall and are known to be as thick as a typical skyscraper. No main entries to the jungles are present, and what methods can be used to leave on foot are not accessible to civilians. Beyond the walls, gun emplacements and security bunkers litter the surface, dissuading approaching predators with significant gunfire. Leisure and entertainment Literature, film and television Museums and art galleries Music Category:Planets Category:Ankoran Worlds